Blue Rain
by Pocky-LoverGirl
Summary: A lovely Ikarishipping one-shot. Its based off of the Ikarishipping Doujinshi I read, though I changed it a bit. Enjoy.


Blue Rain

Pain clawed at her body as she limped through the pouring rain. It was too much. She couldn't go on. Not like this. At her aching side was her trusty Piplup, who was limping with her. Suddenly, a jolt of bewildering pain slammed into her legs. At that point, she absolutely knew she couldn't take anymore.

She fell to her knees and collapsed to the wet forest ground. Piplup went into panick and began to run around, letting out cries for help_. It hurts_…….her mind groaned. _It really hurts…..Ash…Brock….help…_

A figure suddenly appeared. It was tall and its aura felt dark. She weakly gasped. Where was Piplup? The figure walked slowly towards her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She felt herself being lifted up before blacking out into a deep sleep.

***********************************************************************************

Dawn's eyes slowly opened to see Piplup sitting on her chest. She was on…..a bed? Sitting up, Piplup hopped off of her. The small penguin pokemon let tiny tears run down its face as it let out cries of joy.

"Piplup? Where are we….?" Dawn glanced around. She spotted a red cross on the wall. The Pokemon Center? How did she get here? _Who_ had brought her here? Dawn defiantly remembered being brought here. That dark, towering figure……..

"Oh! You're awake!" Dawn looked up to see Nurse Joy. The nurse placed a cup of tea on the wooden table beside the bed. "I was worried that you would never wake up!"

"Um….Nurse Joy…do you know who brought me here?" Dawn asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Well he looked around your age…….Let's see……He had purple hair and eyes." Dawn's eyes widened. Purple hair…..purple eyes….tall…..around her age…? It couldn't be. No, no, no. No way it was him. Not Paul. Not cold-hearted, souless Paul. In all the confusion, she hadn't noticed that something dark was draped around her. A jacket? This was Paul's jacket.

Dawn yanked it off and stared at it. So it was true. The confusion was replaced with thoughtfulness . Paul had saved her. She gripped the jacket. Everyone always had to save her. They always had to worry about her. Now….even Paul.

"Is he still here?" she asked hopefully. "I….I want to thank him…."

"Yes..," Nurse Joy answered. "He rented a room right down the hallway." Dawn slowly climbed out of the bed. Kissing Piplup on the head, she folded the jacket and followed Nurse Joy's directions. Right down the hall.

Dawn noticed the door was slightly open. She carefully widened the door's opening and stepped inside. "P-paul? Are you here?"

"Could you move?" a deep voice asked. Dawn turned to come face to face with……Paul. The blue-haired girl jumped and quickly stepped aside.

"Wait!" Dawn nervously ordered, grabbing his sleeve. He shot a glare.

"What do want?"

"C-can I talk to you?" Paul's glare slightly hardened, but he let her in and closed the door. Dawn sat awkwardly on the floor a few inches away from him.

"So what is it?" Paul asked with an annoyed voice. Dawn gulped. This was so weird! Alone with Paul. She looked up at him. She stared at his violet eyes……..

"Thank you for saving me!" she finally bursted, handing his jacket back. "But I just want you to know, Paul…..You didn't have to save me…" Paul's eyes widened.

He became even more surprised as Dawn went on, " I was being stupid……I wasn't suppose to be wandering around in the rain……It was foolish of me. I didn't deserve to be saved….I-"

Dawn was cut off as Paul wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her closer. Shock ran through her mind. She blushed."P-p-paul….?" She felt so warm in his strong arms……But this wasn't right. He hugged her tighter. Dawn could feel his soft purple hair on her cheek. "Um…Paul…"

Paul finally let go. Dawn looked up at him with her clear sapphire gaze. Her blush only deepened as their eyes met.

"I'm not sure why you think you shouldn't have been saved." Paul said, breaking the silence. " Everyone deserves to be saved unless you've done something terrible."

"I am terrible!" Dawn countered. " I always have people worrying about me! Even you had to save me when I was too weak to save myself!" She bowed her head with shame.

"I didn't save you because I had to." Dawn's head shot back up with surprise. "I care about you."

Dawn didn't know how to respond. "Y-you're joking right? That….can't be true…." Paul sighed and looked away. But his eyes weren't filled with anger. Instead, his violet orbs glowed with sadness. Like he was in pain. Dawn felt so cruel.

He really did care. Dawn leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. Dawn was lost. To her amazement, he kissed back. Magic flowed within. It was a feeling she had never experienced. It felt…so good. She didn't want it to stop but….. They broke the kiss, their lips still inches apart. Suddenly, Dawn started to cry.

" Why am I such a bother?" she sobbed, her cheeks glowing with red. "Why….why can't I become stronger? You're right, Paul. I am troublesome. You should have just left me there!" Before she could say another word, Paul took her face into his hands. Dawn blushed once more and placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

Their lips touched again, this time with more passion. Paul deepened the kiss and gently wiped away her tears. Dawn slowly kissed back, clutching his chest. Dawn broke the kiss and pressed her head against his collar.

"Maybe you're right." Paul sighed. "Maybe I should have left you there." Dawn shivered and met his gaze. "But….." He leaned in until his forehead touched hers. His eyes pierced hers as he ran his hand through her long, silky blue hair.

"B-but….what?" Dawn asked, lost in his purple pools.

"I would never abandon…the girl I love…." With that, their lips met in a loving kiss….

**Okay! That's it! Until I learn how to post new chapters, I will only be writing one-shots. Sorry! Please review!**


End file.
